


Thank God For Cleaning Spells

by artbabe



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: (kind of), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, its just like cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbabe/pseuds/artbabe
Summary: Benny gently sets Rory down on the bathroom floor, trying not to let slime get everywhere. Rory was weak and confused after the whole “being possessed by a tree” incident, so Benny had volunteered to carry him home and make sure he didn’t get into any more trouble that night.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thank God For Cleaning Spells

**Author's Note:**

> !! emetophobia warning !! there's some throwing up in the 2nd & 5th paragraphs if u need to skip it
> 
> this takes place at the end of the episode "die, pod!"

Benny gently sets Rory down on the bathroom floor, trying not to let slime get everywhere. Rory was weak and confused after the whole “being possessed by a tree” incident, so Benny had volunteered to carry him home and make sure he didn’t get into any more trouble that night. 

“How are you feeling?” Benny sits down on the closed toilet and looks over at his dazed friend while he waits for the bathtub to fill with water. He’s met with an incomprehensible answer about plant blood and carrot hearts. It’s kind of cute. “I texted your mom and told her you’re staying the night. I didn’t want her to worry.” Instead of answering, Rory burps out a mouthful of slime all over the bathroom floor. Benny closes his eyes, trying not to think about how gross that’s gonna be to clean up.

When the bathtub is full, Benny helps Rory take off his shirt. Somehow, his whole torso is covered in sticky green slime and weird, vine-like marks. He steps out of his pants, revealing even more slime coating his legs. He keeps his boxers on, not wanting to make things weird. Benny turns off the faucet and grabs Rory’s clammy hands to help him into the tub. 

He uses a small towel to wipe the slime and plant matter ( _ ew! _ ) off of Rory’s pouty face. “What’s wrong, R-Money?” His towel moves down to Rory’s neck. 

“Have you seen Erica? I was gonna give her the CD tonight but… I don’t know…” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember. Benny opens his mouth to answer when Rory starts to cough, and slime pours out of his mouth and into the tub. It’s gross. Rory looks up apologetically with watery blue eyes. 

Benny sighs and starts wiping off Rory’s bare chest. He just can’t be mad at his adorable friend. “I haven’t heard from her, sorry. I can text her when you’re all cleaned up, if you want?” Rory shrugs, and Benny can’t think of anything else to say that could make him feel better. He starts to gently massage the goo out of Rory’s hair. Rory closes his eyes and hums appreciatively, leaning his head into Benny’s big hands. 

The bloodsucking monster looks almost angelic in the soft yellow light above Benny’s bathtub. 

After a good 20 minutes of scrubbing tree gunk off of him, Benny pulls Rory out of the tub and wraps a fresh towel around his shoulders. He gives Rory’s lean arm a reassuring squeeze before leaving the bathroom to grab clothes for him. It’s a cool night, so Benny grabs his favorite hoodie and a pair of soft Pikachu pajama pants. He cares about his friend so much that it’s almost embarrassing. 

He places the clothes in Rory’s shaky hands and turns to leave. However, he’s stopped by Rory grabbing his arm. “Can you stay? I didn’t like being alone,” he looks down uncomfortably, “you can just turn around, I don’t mind.” 

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Benny blushes as he dutifully trains his gaze toward the bathroom door. He would do pretty much anything for Rory. The whole bathroom smells like freshly-mowed grass and vomit, and Benny shudders at the idea of having to clean up the bathtub, Rory’s clothes, and the floor. Thank God for cleaning spells. 

Rory slips a hand into Benny’s when he’s done changing, and they try to walk to Benny’s room together. It’s awkward and Rory is having trouble walking, so Benny scoops him up and carries him the rest of the way. Having his friend in his arms makes him realize that Rory smells like him. He  _ did _ use Benny’s soap, and he  _ is _ wearing Benny’s clothes, but it’s still a pleasant surprise that makes warm feelings flare up in Benny’s chest. 

Benny places Rory on the bed and drapes a blanket over his cold body. Rory watches as he takes off his shirt and jeans. If he had a heartbeat, it would have sped up. Sure, he’s pale and skinny, but in this light, he looks like a work of art. 

Benny lifts the blanket and climbs into the bed. It’s big enough for both of them, but Rory scoots closer so that their arms touch. “Is it okay if I text Erica tomorrow? I’m tired and I really don’t wanna deal with a scary vampire right now.” Benny pouts and presses his face into Rory’s shoulder. He almost kisses him; because he’s tired, not because he actually wants to kiss Rory, obviously. The stream of thoughts makes him blush and bury his face even deeper in the hoodie sleeve. 

“O-okay,” Rory’s voice shakes, which is absolutely Benny’s fault, but he’s too sleepy to care. He pulls up his legs, and they brush against Rory’s. Instead of pulling back, Rory’s hand gently guides Benny’s thigh over his legs. “I’m cold and you’re warm.” It’s not the best excuse, but it’s enough for Benny to nod against his shoulder in agreement. Benny falls asleep clutching onto him like a koala. 

Rory lies still and scrolls on his phone for a couple of hours, not wanting to bother Benny in his peaceful state. After helping rescue Rory, it’s the least he deserves. But now it’s getting kind of boring, and he can’t stop thinking about the unmade Transformers Lego set sitting on Benny’s shelf, just waiting to be played with. He’ll never stop loving toys, no matter how much his friends make fun of him for his interest in them. He shifts experimentally, trying to see how much he can move without waking Benny. When the other boy doesn’t stir, Rory carefully slips out from under the blanket.

He dumps the box out on the floor and starts carefully sorting the bricks into little piles. It’s a familiar process, and it’s exactly what Rory needs after the night he’s had. 

Benny isn’t sure if it’s the emptiness of the bed or the quiet clicking of Legos that wakes him up. Rory is sitting on his bedroom floor, working diligently on creating a replica of Bumblebee out of the tiny bricks. He looks so happy and calm, so much better than he did at the beginning of the night. The sight makes Benny smile, but he’s still a little sad about losing his cuddle buddy. 

“Ror?” He whispers across the room, “Can I help you build that?” He sits up in his bed and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. Rory looks back at him and nods with a grin. Benny crawls out of bed to join him. But instead of sitting next to him where he could reach the Legos, Benny sits behind Rory with legs on either side of him, wraps his arms around his waist, and lays his cheek on Rory’s back. “I thought you might be cold.” He gives his friend a quick squeeze. Rory doesn’t mind. It’s nice to be held. He keeps working on the Lego figure. 

Benny shifts so that his lips are pressed to the back of Rory’s shoulder. “You know I love you, right?” It’s quiet, and it probably just slipped out because of sleep deprivation, but it fills the room and warms Rory’s chest. 

“I love you too, Ben.” Rory grabs Benny’s big hands and squeezes them softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite fics by me !! please leave kudos and/or comments if u liked it, and feel free to hmu on tumblr @art-babe <3


End file.
